monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Jade Shi
Jade Shi is the daughter of a JiangShi, and her page is not to be spammed with. Personality Jade is a sassy female who isn't afraid to speak her mind. She wears a hat with what looks like a golden piece of paper hanging off of it. If her hat is removed, she becomes like any Jiangshi, and hops around with her arms stretched in front of her, hopping around, threatening to suck the qi, or life force, from monsters. When her hat is back on, she gets severely mad and threatens people in her native language, Chinese. Appearance Jade's hair is black, and is often in a long braid, always wearing her hat. Usually, she wears something long to cover her rotting flesh, which rots very very slowly. Her eyes are yellow. Basic: In her basic, she wears a long striped shirt under her Chinese-inspired crop top, with black shorts. She wears knee-high striped socks, and knee-high black boots with the Yin-Yang symbol in the heel. Her hair is in a braid, and her sharp nails are painted black and mahogany. Dawn of the Dance: Jade is wearing a Cheongsam that is red, gold, and black, with mahogany and gold heels, her hat now gold and black. Her nails are painted black, and she has 2 gold bracelets on her arms. Monster Exchange: For the Monster Exchange, Jade decided to go to Greece. She wears a gold and silver Amelia dress, with her hat a bit smaller. Her shoes are gold flats, and her nails are plain. Picture Day: On Picture Day, Jade wears a short black Cheongsam with a white floral print. Her hair is in a bun, and her hat is back to normal size, but is black and white. Her shoes are black heels, and she wears black leggings. Zombie Shake: Supporting her family, since they ARE reanimated corpses, Jade dresses in a somewhat circus-looking cheongsam. She wears knee-high black boots and has a gold bangle on her right arm. Dead Tired: Her Dead Tired is long pajama pants with pandas on them, with a tank top that is black. Her slippers are black, and her hair is in a bun. School Clubs: For this fashion pack, Jade is all up for the chess club. Her shirt is longsleeved, looking much like a chessboard. She wears black pants with the other half red, and black shoes. Relationships Parents: Jade's parents are JiangShis. A Jiangshi is a chinese hopping vampire or zombie. It is a reanimated corpse that hops around to catch its prey. It often absorbs their prey's life force, or qi. Though Jiangshi's are said to have white hair, Jade's creator forgot to read that part before she colored Jade and now Jade is different. Friends: Jade is good friends with Paiyu Xiangjao and Huo Que, who came with her from China to get to Monster High. Enemies Edit '''Cleo De Nile: '''One girl being the "alpha male" annoys Jade. She doesn't like Cleo at all. She does love pulling pranks on her. '''Frankie Stein: '''Anyone acting like they're completely innocent and non-judgemental is another quality she hates in girls. Fun Facts Edit '''Believes: '''All monsters should be equal. '''Favorite Item: '''Her hat. '''Element: '''Earth '''Voice: '''Her voice is tough-sounding. '''Gender-bent Name: '''Jude Shi '''Nickname: '''Jadey, Jade-chan. Category:Jiangshi Category:Chinese Category:Females Category:Original Characters